bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Meltzer Writings: Days 7-15
Note (Referring to The Lunchbox) SHE WAS HERE?!?!?? HOW DID SHE FIND ME??? Why no attack? What is this thing? WEAPON? Improvised bomb??? What do all these symbols mean? Letter to Jeremiah Lynch ::::Mark G. Meltzer ::::P.O. Box 4668 #32890 ::::New York, N.Y. 10163 Lynch: Using the Montauk office as my base from here on out - Fairview is boarded up, not going back. Have to stay at Montauk, that's where my little girl was taken... DON'T send mail to the house here or at Fairview. I AM NOW USING ONLY THE P.O. BOX ABOVE, as I have told you at least three times. Please update your contact info. Once again, it is: :::Mark G. Meltzer :::P.O. Box 4668 #32890 :::New York, N.Y. 10163 Only send letter-size envelopes with CURRENT info. (I am well stocked on Atlantis/Lemuria materials, thanks - they are not much help.) I'm getting good intel (along with some bunk) so if anyone in your network knows anything else, pass it along. And if they want to see some of my research, tell them to send their addresses. The more minds, the faster I'll get my girl back. :::::::Thanks, :::::::Mark Meltzer :::::::Mark Meltzer ''Small Note about The Lunchbox'' (Lutwidgian symbols) Finally got into the “lunch-box”.. :Not sure what to think. Looks like my daughter’s work… :but it could be forged. :::Maybe Inman’s right ::::could be a hoax :Someone playing games with me? :I need proof that she’s alive. ::I need to know WHERE SHE IS… '' :''I NEED PROOF Someplace “COLD” "DOWN HERE" :::::::basement? cave? :::::::vault? Exhausted but can’t sleep :::start fresh tomorrow… '' 2nd Note about The Lunchbox ''What does it mean? It can’t possibly be real… whoever’s behind this… whoever/whatever “(Scribbled out)” is… it’s likely they calculated all this to play to my worst fears. Like they’ve taken away my baby… they’ve taken all those little girls… and changed them. BUT INTO WHAT? AND WHY? And what is this hellish “place” – can’t be a real place? Populated with angels and monsters? SHARKS in the sky? What are they doing to her??? HALLUCINATIONS?? My 1st instinct is that none of this can be real… someone is forcing her to say these things… to DRAW these things… The codes, the phrasing, the drawing – it’s like her but different. CHANGED. It looks like her hands… it sounds like her words. Part of me knows it’s her… … and part of me screams: NO, IT CAN’T BE… '' ''She’s gone and this is all some sick game. And the worst part is… I don’t know who I can trust with this… I’ve taken too many risks already. With every move from here on out… my daughter’s life could be on the line. Notes about The Vanishing ::::The Vanishing '' :::''Is there a connection??? '' ::::::''worth pursuing? '' ''Global pattern->recurring features->official denial '' ''Mysterious disapp. '' ''Mostly adults – not girls '' :::''No “Creature”?↓ ::Are researchers scrubbing ::::awkward details? Massive Cover-up?? ::1947< - >1967 '' :::''20 years ::???coincidence??? '' ''Tuggles Burbank :contact? ::LANGFORD ::::TAKEN? :Steinman->kidnapped? Suchong->fugitive ???LUTWIDGE??? – missing - 1958 :(Rapture = Rev. ref?) See also *Mark Meltzer *There's Something in the Sea Category:Mark Meltzer Writings Category:Pages with written transcripts